


吞噬

by Jeilmuuu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformer - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeilmuuu/pseuds/Jeilmuuu
Summary: He created the monster ,so he has responsibility to cure all the patients,especially Perceptor.





	吞噬

“ughhhhhhhhh……” 

“啥？”小诸葛裸露着面部管线，用手指敲了敲感知器的最新配件——几乎被撕烂的黄色面罩，显而易见，刚从他面甲上扯下来的——“真抱歉啊我听不清。说实话吧小感，你的战斗力真是有点儿……超乎我的想象了。尽管我知道你在雷霆救援队干过一阵子，但是你也重新坐实验室好几万年了吧？”他摸了摸口罩连接处因为暴力撕扯而留下的尖锐金属，嘶了一声，“只能把你的嘴封上了，不能张嘴应该就不能吞食我的火种了吧？触手和手我就不捆着了，这样你能舒服点。” 

“Ahggggggg——”感知器满是裂痕的光镜里昏暗的黄光一闪一闪，他盯着小诸葛近在咫尺的脸，发声器运行着不明所以的音节。 

“好吧，尽管你坚持和我对话，但很遗憾的是我没学过语言学。你们火种吞噬者是有什么独特的沟通频率吗？你再说三个循环我也不能明白你在说什么……” 

感知器歪头看着他。突然间，嵌合在他头雕内侧的黄色狙击镜掉了下来。 

小诸葛愣了片刻，旋即俯身，手指飞快地变形成有着细小分支的机械工具，小心翼翼地把掉落在地上的狙击镜捡了起来，放进旁边桌上的培养皿里。 

“这是什么意思？”他又回身看着感知器，“我更偏向于当作是‘礼物’——反正你现在没法反驳我。要不是还不确定零件贴合会不会感染，我倒真想戴上试试。” 

话音刚落，他的通讯器响了。 

“小诸葛！研究进行得如何？” 

“很好，尤其是你们给我搭建的临时实验室。事实上，一点也不——你们把他送来的时候都没想过这家伙现在攻击性十足吗？制服他又不能伤到他花了我至少一塞时，我只是个没上过战场的武器工程师！” 

“呃，抱歉了，”补天士的语气一点也不抱歉，“我们以为你可以用爱感化他，塞星幼生体故事书不都那么写嘛。” 

“我才用实际行动证明了那没戏。”小诸葛说，“我的火种舱现在还在隐隐作痛。” 

“你可能只是芯痛。”补天士那边声音嘈杂，“不管怎么说，我猜你应该问题不大。刚才船里太乱了，大家也没注意给他上防护措施。对不住了。所以你到底要多久才能研制出解药？” 

“最快也要到明天吧。” 

“我对你一如既往地信任，天才。” 

“非常感谢，尊敬的船长。” 

 

他决定就从感知器脱落的狙击镜片开始研究。实验室很安静，除了电火花和仪器运行的声音，以及小诸葛时不时的自言自语。 

“好极了。”小诸葛从他最大的一台红色显微镜上抬起头。镜片里的感染源清晰无误——正是他在量子引擎的第一次故障之后一时兴起制造的火种坍缩枪，他给起了个名字叫“火种吞噬者枪”的玩意造成的！ 

“你能想到吗？尽管我是个智力层面的巨大威胁，这艘船上最聪明的天才，但你能想到是我——我创造了火种吞噬者这种怪物吗？” 

与他的期待正相反，感知器没有回应他。那是当然的了，他崇拜的首席科学官现在唯一能动的就是从后腰变异出来的触手丛，正在缓慢而徒劳地蠕动。 

“唉，”小诸葛又转了回去面对实验台，“我有点后悔了。我几乎从来不为我做过的事后悔，可我也没想让你变成这样。” 

他实验室里的危险武器自从上次搞事后几乎被补天士和旋刃搜刮殆尽，偏偏他还不能有意见。小诸葛越想越窝火地从储物柜里找出他当初设计火种吞噬者枪时的图纸和原材料列表。 

“现在我需要一点你的异变组织，”小诸葛的右手变形出长而锋利的石英刀，“希望你的痛觉线路已经关了。” 

感知器疯狂地挣扎起来，但那是徒劳的。小诸葛切掉了感知器其中一只触手的前端，是一个由尖锐的四个三角形零件连成的抓取爪。整个过程中，科学家都在不停地发抖。 

小诸葛把这块金属分割成质量相同的不规则块状，放进不同的培养基里，再加入火种枪原材料的相应抑制剂。 

“现在就只需要等待了。”他看了看实验室的原子表，培养基里正在缓缓溢出气泡，“不知道火种吞噬者的自我修复速度会不会比普通塞星人快一点。” 

“你看过地球的丧尸片吗？有一次背离在电影之夜放过的。你们现在和丧尸的状态特别像，我说真的。” 

“普神啊。你吓坏我了，我看见你的时候，你的面甲都有皱痕了，你背上的那种玩意——你变成这样全是我的错。” 

“你说得对。我就是个不计后果的白痴。一门芯思只想着发明创造，却从不去预估它可能造成的后果。” 

“你会恢复原状的，我保证。我绝对会研制出解药的……我必须做到。” 

等待时间里他做好了一个临时的能量吸收器，作为自己口罩的替代品——普通金属很难完全桎梏火种吞噬者张口的力量，给感知器换上，“戴上这个你就能想怎么攻击就怎么攻击了，反正它会全部吸收掉的，而且你也会好受点儿。”他情绪有些低落，“还得再忍一会，抱歉。” 

感知器原本正恶狠狠地咬着嘴里的仪器，听完他的话后却突然平静了下来。他原本一直垂着的手臂慢慢抬起，粗准焦螺旋发出细微的摩擦声。 

小诸葛僵立在原地，一动也不敢动地任由感知器变得尖锐的手指缓缓划上他的面甲。感知器不再发出那些奇怪的音节，而是小心地抚摸着小诸葛面甲与颈部管线的接线，但不管动作再怎么轻柔，他锋利的指尖还是在金属上留下了细微的划痕。 

“……小感？是你吗？”小诸葛感觉火种舱里仿佛有什么东西翻滚着，膨胀着想要满溢而出，“你在里面对吗？我知道你在里面！回答我！” 

感知器的手从他的脸侧滑落，光镜飞快地暗淡下去。那些触手也纷纷无力地垂落到地上，所有零件运行的声音都归于安静。 

“感知器？！”小诸葛吓坏了，“炉渣的，你还不能去见普神啊！”他立刻打开了探测仪，发现那颗蓝色火种仍然在感知器的胸舱内部燃烧后才终于放下芯来。 

“该死的。”他瘫倒在实验室的地面上，控制不住地大笑出声。 

 

 

感知器被第三个培养基的提取液治愈了，还有其他所有被感染的船员。选感知器做实验对象是因为只有科学家签署过自愿随时成为第一实验对象的协议书。 

“干得漂亮，天才，”补天士拍着他的肩膀说，“虽然你还不知道，但这事的罪魁祸首就是你。” 

“我知道。”他藏在面罩下微笑。 

“好吧，这也在我的意料之中。”补天士努力圆话，“你不和他谈谈吗？” 

“谈什么？他还在担架上躺着呢。”小诸葛远远望着感知器被抬上船。 

“他刚醒的时候你不就在他旁边吗，机会多得是啊？谈谈你救了他的命之类的？” 

“他也救过我，上次身体检查的时候救护车和我说了，在月卫一。” 

“借口不错。”补天士的笑容收敛了些，“你只是不想谈。” 

“你不用说出来也可以。”小诸葛飞快地变形，从他们站的小山坡俯冲了下去。 

 

 

 

合金盾敲了敲门。“我能进来吗？” 

“门开着。”小诸葛头也不抬地说。 

“我不明白这句没营养陈述句的意思所以我就当你是同意了。”合金盾环视实验室一圈，“你又开始窝在实验室了。要知道这只会让某些人恐慌得逼我来看看你又在干什么。” 

“制作。” 

“不是‘发明’了吗？”合金盾凑到实验台前，“你在造什么……”他讶异地发出一个不明语气词，“呃——一个红色显微镜？” 

“嗯哼。”小诸葛仍然没有抬头，专心手头工作。 

“很好，我已经猜到了一切。兄弟，停停——停下，我有话要和你说。” 

“好吧，说。”小诸葛语气欢快，没有任何不耐烦的迹象。 

“你要把它送给感知器。” 

“是的。” 

“你要做一个感知器的变形模式复刻作为礼物送给他。” 

“没错。” 

“你明白这代表什么吗？” 

“我明白，所以你还要持续这种无聊的对话多久？我很忙。” 

合金盾差点给他气笑了。“我是你的朋友，对吧？但感知器也是我的朋友。我不能让你这样……” 

“我怎么了？”小诸葛不明就里。 

“我必须要明说吗？”合金盾直视着他，“你在安乐死医院的事小淘气都和我说了。你根本没有放下他，就要去开始一段新的感情？” 

“所以现在是轮到你向我说教了吗？” 

“什么说教？我只是想让你再想清楚一点。” 

“我想得很清楚，前所未有的清楚，”小诸葛把玩着那个还没有完全上好漆的小显微镜，“盾子，我没有你那个能力，向脑袋后面插根针就和过去的事彻底告别，我不行。” 

“你要是想，我也可以给你来一针。” 

“我不想。”小诸葛垂下光镜，“距离我被造出来过了四百万年，这场仗也打了四百万年，我也坚持了一件事四百万年。时光机器成功了，而我却失败了。有时我想，如果我再造一个，回去后立刻对老威下杀手，会不会能改变一切——还是说时间线不可更改，无论细节如何变动，最终的结果还是不可避免？” 

“我以为我放下了，可是我好像没有。我没想过去死，但是安乐死医院……有种魔力，值得研究的那种。它找到了我内心深处的执念，而且动摇了它。让我坚持了四百万年的东西到底是什么？我没和任何人说过这事……实验初期，机器不稳定的时候，我去到过一些奇怪的时间线，他变得和我印象中完全不同。我确实完全不了解他。我们可能就说过几次话吧，连那些记忆都开始模糊不清了。如今，还有几个人记得他的存在？感知器或许算一个吧，你也不过只见过他一次，当初科学院的人死得差不多了，夜巡也死了。只剩这些记忆了。消除对他的记忆，几乎就像杀死他一样残忍。” 

“塞伯坦人活了那么长的年头，总有些事放不下。你也没把警车的事消除不是吗？那和你深爱着发条并不矛盾。感知器很清楚我的过去，补天士让他来监视我的时候肯定把我老底都兜给他了，那之后我也没打算瞒着他。” 

“他已经死了。安乐死的事以后我愈发清楚地意识到这一点。如果将来有机会，我依然会尝试复活他，复活所有人……但是这段感情……我该朝前看了，不要又一次错过以后再后悔四百万年，那可真的承受不来了。” 

“返程之前，我会把它送给感知器。”他看着手里的小显微镜，“我不会在这件事上开玩笑的。当我送出了这个，他会明白其中的含义，不止是火种伴侣层面的，也代表着我决定放下过去的事了。他会明白的。” 

“……我现在相信你确实想清楚了，”合金盾忧伤地看着他，“可你有没有想过他要是拒绝收下该怎么办呢？他都没有……回应过你。” 

“哦，他会收下的，”小诸葛笑了，“我很确定。但是仪式他愿不愿意接受我就不知道了。反正，被拒绝了而已，日子照过。我还有一大串待进行实验的清单，回去以后能让我再忙上四百万年呢。” 

 

End


End file.
